One Night in the Woods With Legolas
by Princess Fish
Summary: Legolas returns to a cheerful little village from his past only to discover...Well, I'm not going to tell you here! *Yet another Legolas Romance (awww. so cute) Now finally with 4 chapters! Gosh, golly!!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I do not own Legolas or anything else at all related to Lord of the Rings. In fact, I own very little, except a bunch of pez dispensers and a couple of cats.  
  
A/N part 2: Ok, as a WARNING to any readers, this is going to be as inaccurate as possible, not because I'm aiming for that, but because this is a fanfic. If I wanted accuracy, I would just upload a copy of Lord of the Rings and be done with it. Wow, that sounded way harsher than I was going for. I just want it to be known that any flames dealing with inaccuracies will only cause tears, not editing, so save your time. Ok, done with that.  
  
  
  
Meenah walked through the forest, imagining rays of death firing from her eyes and killing the floating fall leaves, each mentally imprinted with an image of the face of Legolas. "Damn elf. Had to go and ruin everything. Thinks he's so great." She continued her dark mumbles as she sloshed through a shallow stream and stormed up the opposite bank.  
  
"Meenah! Hey, wait up. You know, there is a bridge a bit farther down. There is no reason to cross through the stream… You are so stubborn!" This last bit was muttered under Frodo's breath as he rushed to catch up with the girl.  
  
"I heard that. Frodo, go back to the camp. Usually when a girl storms away, it means she either wants to be alone, or, at the very least, wants to be followed by a handsome elf baring loads of flowers and a very convincing apology! I hate to break it to you like this, but you do not fit that description!" Meenah stopped suddenly, one hand on the hilt of her sword, the other swatting at the tiny flies buzzing around her sweaty face.  
  
"You are not going to be able to use that to kill those," Frodo chuckled, eying her sword. "Now, tell me. What is going on between you and Legolas? You have been glaring at him all day, and truthfully, you're driving us crazy! Now, does this have anything to do with last night's events?" He sat down beneath a tree and gestured for her to join him. She flopped down, glared at the hobbit for a moment, and began to speak.  
  
"I had it all planned out. I was going to tell him. Just come right out and say, 'Legolas, I have a daughter.' And when he looked at me blankly like you're doing right now, which I was sure he would, I was going to follow that up with, 'And you're the father.' Then I was going to sit silently for a moment and let him digest that information, and I figured he would take it from there, hopefully. So, that was the plan. But nooooo. They had to show up. Will you close your mouth, Frodo? There are bugs out here."  
  
"You…you have a daughter? Legolas has a daughter? You guys have a daughter?"  
  
"Yes, Frodo. Now, ask me how this happened."  
  
"But…how did this happen? Why doesn't he know?"  
  
"Know what?" Meenah and Frodo both started as they heard the musical, male voice drifting through the air, followed by Legolas, who was actually walking gracefully along the ground, not drifting through the air. But when he did it, it was hard to tell the difference.  
  
"Aw, damn. Nothing that concerns you. Now go away." Meenah turned her attention back to the hobbit, who had returned to staring at her, mouth agape.  
  
"You two have been gone for quite some time. I was starting to worry…" A tiny wrinkle formed between his eyebrows as his brow furrowed in concern. Legolas laid his bow on the ground near Meenah and settled himself next to her. "Frodo, if you would excuse us, I need to speak with Meenah."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do." The hobbit stood up and started to wander back to the camp, occasionally shooting shocked looks over his shoulder at them.  
  
"I've been waiting so long to see you, and as soon as I finally get the chance, you run away! What is going on? Are you all right?" He laid a concerned hand on her arm, his gray eyes searching her brown ones.  
  
"Well, you've been gone so long, I really don't have much to say to you. I should be getting back." She started to stand, but he held on to her arm.  
  
"Please, speak to me! Tell me what is wrong." Meenah paused and looked into his eyes, thinking back to the night before.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas, Frodo, and Aragorn had been on their way to Rivendale to for a visit to Arwin but had stopped for the night at a nearby forest village that Legolas was familiar with. The plan had been to rest for the night and get cleaned up before Aragorn was reunited the next day with his darling love muffin, Arwin. But Legolas did not plan on the party that the town had in the group's honor. (Hey, any reason for a party.) He also did not plan on becoming an object of lust to most of the young town girls, who, after tossing back a few of the town's famous maple leaf ail, were literally throwing themselves upon him. Meenah hardly had a chance to say hello before he was whisked away.  
  
* * *  
  
"Legolas, do you remember when we first met?" Meenah settled back on the ground, and looked into his face cautiously.  
  
"Of course, I think about it quite often. I've missed you greatly since I've been gone, but haven't had the opportunity to come back and see you until now. But I do think back on our time together fondly." He smiled and gently caressed her cheek with his hand.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas and Meenah had met a few years back, when he had stayed in the village, populated mostly with mortals who had carved a niche for themselves brewing ale and importing it on carts to larger nearby towns. Meenah's parents owned the inn where he had stayed, and the two had grown quite fond of each other. Very fond, after a bit of ale. A few days later, after a tearful parting, Legolas had left to continue on with his business, and the two hadn't seen each other since.  
  
  
  
**** Sorry for the abrupt ending, but I've loads o' school related junk to deal with, so, if anyone wants me to, I guess I'll continue soon. Pathetic plea for reviews starting…now! Please review. Please?**** 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing related to Lord of the Rings. Well, except the book, but that hardly makes me as legally powerful as I would like to think it does. Don't try to sue me for any type of infringement or whatever it would be, or I'll turn my cats on you.  
  
A/N part 2: Ok, I strongly dislike proofreading, so I apologize to everyone. And for those who caught my little mistake, yes the town exports the ale, not imports it. Hmm. Maybe I should start proofreading.  
  
  
  
"Well," Meenah started, pulling away from his caressing hand. "I suppose I should just come out and tell you. This isn't easy, you know." She stopped for a moment and sighed. She was about to speak when Legolas suddenly turned around and peered into the woods.  
  
"Someone is coming."  
  
"Oh, for the love of..." she rolled her eyes. Frodo abruptly charged through the trees and stopped in front of them, almost falling over Legolas.  
  
"Aragorn is finally finished messing with his hair and is really impatient to leave. He says if you're not back very, very soon, he's leaving without you and heading on to Rivendale himself," Frodo said in a rush of words. "He thinks I'm some sort of messenger. So, did you tell him yet?" He turned his attention to Meenah, who was glaring at him.  
  
"Tell me what? What is going on?"  
  
"Well if Frodo would leave, I'm sure that I would love to tell you!" She shot the hobbit a pointed look.  
  
"Ok, I get the hint. I'm leaving." he was then interrupted by the sudden presence of Aragorn, who was looking impatiently at the group.  
  
"Why are you still sitting there? My love muffin awaits! Come on!"  
  
"Mama! Mama!" The group was increased by the added presence of a tall man with the same dark brown hair and eyes as Meenah, carrying a little, golden haired child who was struggling to escape his arms. She had her tiny hands outstretched to Meenah and was repeating her appeal for her mother with a big grin on her face.  
  
"She's been asking for you since you left, so I figured I should seek you out," the man said, handing the child to her.  
  
"Thank you for watching her this morning, father. I was on my way home soon." She took the child and turned to face Legolas, who was standing frozen amidst the chaotic group, a shocked expression on his face.  
  
"As I was trying to tell you," she said to him, "I have a child. Legolas, This is our daughter. Her name is Vienne." She smoothed back her daughter's blond curls and kissed her cheek. "Honey, this is your daddy." The child stuck one finger in her mouth and smiled shyly at the elf, before burying her face in her mother's shoulder.  
  
Legolas looked at his daughter for a moment. She was a lovely combination of her mother and her father, with the same dark brown eyes, tanned skin and curly locks as her mother, but with the golden blond hair of her father. The only sign that she was half-elf was the delicate points on her ears. It was a striking sight, all of the towns people said, the combination of the bronzed skin with the golden hair.  
  
Frodo and Aragorn stood for a moment, watching the scene before them. "Well, um, I suppose we can wait a bit longer before leaving. No rush, take your time." Aragorn grabbed the hobbit's arm and hulled him back into the forest.  
  
"I'll let you two sort this out." Meenah's father gave Legolas a Look and retreated to the village.  
  
"Vienne is not an elf name." Legolas started. Meenah stared at him for a moment, a cold look creeping into her eyes.  
  
"No, I named her after my grandmother. Is that all you have to say?"  
  
"No, of course not. I am sorry. Why did you never tell me? It's been almost three years! I could have...I could have done something, something to help you! I could have been here."  
  
"You couldn't have stayed here, Legolas. You have other priorities. Besides, we're fine on our own, and my parents have been very helpful. She's a princess in their eyes, they're going to spoil her rotten." Meenah smiled, "besides, what would you have done? Given up being a prince to brew ale? Traded adventuring for fathering?"  
  
"I do not run away from my responsibilities. You and Vienne should come home with me."  
  
"I can not just leave my family and friends to live with you, Legolas. Besides, aren't you betrothed? And could you possibly refer to your daughter as such, rather than as a 'responsibility'"?  
  
"Yes, yes, of course. May I hold her?" Meenah handed the two-year-old to Legolas, who took the child rather awkwardly.  
  
"Relax, she's just a child, she won't bite." Legolas adjusted his daughter and looked into her face.  
  
"Hello there, Vienne." The two smiled at each other, and Meenah could tell there was an instant connection between elf and his daughter. 


	3. chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Legolas, Rivendell, etc...  
  
2 Years, 10 Months, 3 Weeks, and 6 Days before:  
  
Meenah was going about her daily chores, her mind wandering, seeing as the repetition of the past thirteen years of identical chores had ingrained the movements into her muscles and bones. Her parents had delegated the mind-numbing task of sheet changing and bed making for all of the beds to her when she was eight years old. "Eighteen beds," she muttered to herself with a sigh. Every morning she woke hoping that during the night there had been some sort of Inn-wide bed disaster that would save her from her duties. So far, no luck.  
  
She knocked on the door to room 14, expecting no answer, and pulled out the key to let herself in. Usually by the time she got up and began her job, the guests were long gone, to part time work at the brewery, to one of the town's famous ale festivals, or, occasionally, in search of the hidden Valley that housed Rivendell. The Inn was usually full of weary travelers and workers every night.  
  
Just as Meenah was slipping the key into the lock, the door flew open, and she flew with it-right into a startled male figure. They both fell backwards into a tangled heap on the floor. The man tried to lift her off, and in her haste to move, she managed to catch her necklace in his long hair. He yelped as her movements started to pull on his hair, and he grabbed her shoulders to hold her down against him in an attempt to keep her from doing any damage.  
  
"Ow! Don't move!" he yelled. With one hand still on her back, pressing her against his body, he reached up with his other hand and untangled his hair. The he gently rolled her onto her back, stood up, and backed away a few steps. "Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
She regarded him for a moment, mesmerized. He stood opposite the window, the early afternoon sunlight playing on the gentle wisps of his golden locks. "I came to make your bed!" she suddenly blurted out. She then smacked her palm against her forehead as she realized that not only was she still laying on the floor, staring at him, but that she just said the dumbest thing she possibly could have. "I mean, I work here. I didn't expect anyone to still be in this room." Meenah started to stand and the man held out his hand to help her up. He held onto her hand for a moment longer, and amused glint in his eyes.  
  
"My name is Legolas Greenleaf. It is a pleasure to meet you, regardless of the situation," he said with a tiny smile.  
  
She smiled back at him. "My name is Meenah. It's nice to meet you as well."  
  
***Sorry so very, very short. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.*** 


	4. chapter 4

A/N: Wow, it's been a LONG time since I've written anything on this story. I guess I missed the memo concerning the fact that summers have now become much more busy and hectic than the school year. How displeasing. Ah, well, enough of my rambles. I know you're all waiting for Legolas. Here ya go!  
  
A/N pt. 2: Sorry, almost forgot. I don't own anything, I didn't create anything recognizable having to do with LOTR; and while I'm at it, I stole Meenah's name from the daughter in East is East (Very Good Movie!!!).  
  
* * *  
  
After they were situated and straightened out as to who was whom and the whole bit, Legolas, being the gentleman that he was, finally asked her if she might be interested in showing him around the town that night. Although it was a simple request, the date implications were clearly understood and agreed upon by both. Meenah then excused herself under the guise of 'having more work to do,' when in reality she knew she was very close to squealing and thought that might frighten the gentle elf.  
  
They met that night in front of the inn, just as the full moon was brushing the tops of the bare, early winter trees. Neither of them questioned the weirdness of Meenah taking Legolas on a tour of the town when it was really too dark to see; Meenah had been a night person from a very young age, and Legolas, being the intuitive elf that he is, sensed this.  
  
It was a bitingly cold night and Meenah was grateful for the warming weight of her thick, forest green cloak. She was also quite envious of the easy- going way that Legolas dealt with the frigid air.  
  
"Are you warm enough? Perhaps we should retire indoors for the evening and continue this tour tomorrow." Legolas took her shivering hands in his, trying to warm her.  
  
"That's probably a good idea." She tried to speak the words smoothly through her chattering teeth. "Would you like to get a drink? Maybe a bite to eat? The Spitting Dino is just 'round the bend." She gestured with her chin, unwilling to pull her hands from his.  
  
"The.what?"  
  
"The Spitting Dino. It's my uncle's pub. Fantastic ale, and he makes a whopper of an omelet, if you're hungry."  
  
"Well, I'm always hungry for an omelet." He had a teasing smile on his face.  
  
"Hey, I'll have you know that my family is famous in these parts for their omelets! It's a centuries-old recipe, passed down from generation to generation! You should be so lucky as to have the opportunity to try one" Meenah exclaimed.  
  
"Well, in that case, I'd be honored. Shall we?" The teasing grin had completely disappeared from his face, and had been replaced with a tender, affectionate smile. He dropped her hands and placed his arm around her shoulders, trying to block her from the worst of the blustery wind with his cloak.  
  
When they arrived at the pub, they could hear boisterous music and laughter before they even opened the door. This was because it was a Thursday night, and, as everyone knows, Thursday nights are the best time for ale and omelets. They went in and managed to alternately wind and squeeze their way to the back, where they miraculously found an empty table.  
  
Legolas hung their cloaks on a nearby hook, and Meenah went to the bar to order them dinner and drinks. When she returned to the table, she very nearly dropped both pints of ale on the floor and, also very nearly started swearing at the top of her lungs and banging her head against the wall. Luckily for everyone, she managed to maintain her composure and only uttered a quiet growl. Seated at the table around, and practically on, Legolas were a group of six females. All six were dressed in very.inadequate clothing, given the temperature (read: cleavage city) and had masses of hair ranging in shades from a pretty cinnamon brown to a blindingly shiny honey blond. And all six had their sights set firmly on Legolas; she could see it clearly in their lovely, long-lashed eyes. Meenah suddenly felt quite plain compared to these ladies, with her boring dark hair and boring green dress, made more for function than for man-hunting.  
  
"Here's your ale," Meenah mumbled, setting the cup in front of Legolas. "The omelets will be done shortly." She stepped back from the table and felt lost and more than a bit slighted. Legolas jumped up from his chair, nearly displacing a willowy red head who had placed herself strategically in Legolas's lap, claiming there was no place else to sit and that her feet were oh, so tired.  
  
Legolas went over to her and led her back to the bar, calling an "excuse us for a moment, ladies," over his shoulder.  
  
"Who are these girls?" he asked her. "They appeared out of nowhere, and when I told them I was here with you, they said they were good friends of your and that you wouldn't mind if they joined us for drinks."  
  
"They are NOT my friends!" She said vehemently. "They have no friends, not even each other. They would see friends as potential competition for any unsuspecting, attractive male that might stray into their webs!"  
  
"Calm down. Do not let them upset you unnecessarily." He gently tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear and smiled at her. "Is there somewhere else we can go for dinner? Perhaps some place a bit less crowded? We can go out the back; they will not even know that we are gone."  
  
"Why don't we go back to the inn? I'll make us something in the kitchen. Come on, we'll go out through the kitchen." She took his hand and led him through the pub and out the back, where they continued, hand in hand, back to her parent's inn.  
  
  
  
A/N pt 3: Ok, that's all for now. It is Thursday night and I must seek out my own ale and omelets. But gosh, don't you wonder what's going to happen back at the inn? Hmmm. 


End file.
